monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Elf
Queen Elf is the queen of the elves on Fairy’s Island. She is extremely powerful, exercising both physical and magical abilities, as well as possessing sexual skills on par with a succubus. Previously a pacifist, she grew hatred for humanity when her race was driven away from the Safina Region. When she and Queen Fairy decided enough was enough, they decided to strike back by imprisoning Sara to transform her into a monster so she can do the same for the rest. Luka arrives on the scene; Queen Fairy tries to hold him off while Queen Elf begins the ritual. However, even with both Queens defeated, Queen Elf refuses to stand down. She even admits their plans were foolish but sees no other option. The ground shakes; the ritual had continued during their battle and Queen Elf transformed Sara into something more powerful than they expected, as they are unaware that she is a descendant of the powerful Sphinx. Luka reverts Sara back to normal; Queen Elf seems ready to listen until she continues to argue, stating that the human's Goddess Ilias does not see coexistence. Luka is unable to reply at this and tries to change the subject, saying that Queen Elf also betrayed her Monster Lord because she always acted as the victim and used it to push blame to others and thus never tried to understand her. This only provokes Queen Elf to pull a dagger to Sara's throat, who then boldly declares that if the Monster Lord has no care for her and her kind and doesn’t understand their pain then she doesn't deserve to be their leader. Just then, Granberia shows up and prepares to execute Queen Elf for enacting upon possible rebellion, only to be stopped by Sara who states that the Monster Lord would disapprove her subordinates fighting. Queen Elf confirms her alignment with the Monster Lord, and Granberia states that the Monster Lord is trying to work on these issues. Queen Elf also reports about Black Alice, who offered her to join their cause, but turned it down. With the whole ordeal resolved, Luka and Sara promise to work something out. Looking forward to it, Queen Elf disappears. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen of all the world’s Elves. Though she doesn’t enjoy fighting, her physical and magical abilities are top class. She originally avoided fighting, but has started to deeply hate humans. Due to that fact, she fights against humans without any mercy. Her sexual skills are extremely powerful, and are believed to be on the same level as a high-class Succubus’s. With her extensive knowledge and abilities, she is widely known as an expert in vaginal skills among the monster races. Any man caught by her will have their semen squeezed without exception.” Attacks Elven Hand Squeeze: Normal attack. Elven Mouth Melt: Normal attack. Elven Breast Drowning: Normal attack. Kiss of Ecstasy: Damages and causes trance. *Eyes of Paralysis: Triggers paralysis and bind status. Leads immediately to Elven Queen’s Vagina. *Mount: Triggers bind status and leads to Elven Queen’s Vagina on the next turn. Elven Queen’s Vagina: Binded attack. If followed by Mount, it leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. When followed by Eyes of Paralysis, it leads to Heavenly Thrusting. When followed by Eyes of Obedience, it leads to Energy Drain. Heavenly Thrusting: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Elven Queen’s Vagina via Eyes of Paralysis. *Standing Grapple: Triggers bind status. Immediately leads to Standing Rape. *Standing Rape: Binded attack which immediately leads to Hellishly Tight Vagina. Hellishly Tight Vagina: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Infinite Sucking – Preparation: Ability to build up to Infinite Sucking on the next turn. Infinite Sucking: Attack followed by Infinite Sucking - Preparation. Leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Eyes of Obedience: Status attack that triggers Surrender and bind status, and leads to Elven Queen’s Vagina. Energy Drain: Binded attack with drain properties which leads to a one hit KO followed by Elven Queen’s Vagina via Eyes of Obedience. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Unlike other elven or queen monsters, Queen Elf has proven to be an extremely dangerous foe: she hosts many status ailments including binds, paralysis, trances, and surrenders, as well as five different one hit KO attacks. Sylph and Gnome as well as Meditation are all mandatory for this battle. If she uses Mount, she will use Elven Queen’s Vagina on the next turn if Luka does not Struggle with Gnome up, leading to a one hit KO. If she uses Eyes of Paralysis, she will inflict paralysis and immediately use Elven Queen’s Vagina, then Heavenly Thrusting, resulting in a one hit KO. If she uses Standing Grapple, she will use Standing Rape, then Hellishly Tight Vagina, which is also a one hit KO. As soon as she uses Infinite Sucking – Preparation, Luka needs to Guard in order to avoid her Infinite Sucking, another one hit KO. If she uses Eyes of Obedience, Luka surrenders and is forced to vaginally penetrate her via Elven Queen’s Vagina then Energy Drain resulting in another one hit KO. If Luka loses to her, she’ll rape him through vaginal intercourse while using her magic to eliminate Luka’s sperm, destroying his reproductive ability; she mentions that she plans to do this to every man she comes across to decrease the population of humanity. Afterwards, she throws him away, forcing him to wander the island aimlessly and be raped by its citizens; however because Luka is unable to impregnate the Elves or Fairies, they too become bored and throw Luka away; this chain of events continue for the rest of his life. Evaluation “Oh, how kind of her. Perhaps now that you can't make any more semen, you'll finally be able to fight seriously. The Queen Elf uses a variety of rape attacks. She's a twisted, lustful monster that only thinks about raping men. If you try to fight without Gnome and Sylph, you will surely be raped. Be very careful about not losing Gnome and Sylph. You may want to just be careful and be on the defensive most of the fight. Now go, oh brave Luka. Show those monsters that they aren't even welcome on this island.” Trivia *So far Alma Elma, Crab Girl, Medusa, Nekomata, and Queen Elf are the only five monsters in the game who release Luka after raping him. *Queen Elf has the most one hit KO attacks compared to any other monster. **She is also one of two monsters with the most amount of Status Ailments attacks, the other being Walraune. *Ironically, her ability to destroy reproductive abilities of men also affects monsters, as they need semen in order to survive and reproduce. *Queen Elf is the only elf that shows malicious intent to Luka by her free will; Dullahan spars with him on friendly terms, Fernandez is possessed by La Croix, and all the other elves have only fought him in self-defense. *Queen Elf is capable of using Energy Drain, a technique primarily used by Succubi. Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Elves Category:Fairy’s Island Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Royalty